It's Always Calm before the Storm
by Hiroko Uzumaki
Summary: Sequel to The Demon Child. Ten years have passed and the Hidden Leaf village has finally achieved peace. But a mysterious man is about to put and end to it. Mainly pairings between my OC's but some NaruHina and others. This fic has been adopted by popopo8776.
1. Prologue

It's Always Calm Before the Strom

Miyo: Hiroko-chan does not own Naruto

Me: don't call me chan, It sounds too much like I'm a girl

Shiro: oh you're not a girl? My bad.

Me: Haha. Just read the damn story.

Rated M for Language, violence, and possible lemons.

Prologue

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"DAMNIT SHIRO UZUMAKI YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE NOW!"

Shiro ran down the street dodging people and objects in the way. She was currently running from her Jounin sensei.

"Aw come on Kiba sensei. You gotta admit it was pretty funny" she yelled back.

Kiba landed in front of her looking very pissed.

"You think dyeing people's hair is funny?"

"Um, no. I think it's hilarious" she said with a grin on her face.

"Do you have any idea how long it will take me to get this pink dye out?"  
"Um the bottle said about two to three weeks. And that's with one or two showers each day" she said.

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"Wow sensei your face is really red."

"You are in so much trouble."

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't mean for Akamaru to get caught in it. Though he looks pretty funny" said Shiro.

"How is the enemy going to take a pink ninja hound seriously?"

"I don't know"

"GAH! YOU ARE SO-"  
"Well it was nice talking to you sensei but now that Shiro has gained a bit of distance I don't see the point of sticking around, later."  
Then the shadow clone disappeared. Kiba just stood there with his eyebrow twitching.

"DAMNIT SHIROOOOOOO!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
Shiro walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and then plopped down on the sofa. She knew she'd get in trouble for dyeing her sensei's hair but it was worth it. She did feel bad about Akamaru though. She really didn't mean for him to turn pink too.

_Oh well. He's color blind so it's not like he has to worry about anything _thought Shiro.

Hinata walked into the living room to find Shiro laying on the couch.

"Shiro what are you doing here? I thought you were training with your team" asked Hinata.

"I was but I kinda...pranked Kiba-sensei."

Hinata sighed. Her daughter really did have a knack for pranking. Her pranks even rivaled her fathers.

"What did you do this time" she asked.

"Dyed his and Akamaru's hair pink. Akamaru was an accident though."

"Shiro you shouldn't prank Kiba. He's very…impulsive."

"Oh yeah that's for sure. He chased a shadow clone for about an hour and a half."

Hinata, despite being against her daughters pranks, couldn't help but giggle at thinking about her former teammates face when he found out he had been chasing a shadow clone for almost two hours.

"You should apologize once Kiba calms down."  
"Okay I will."

"Good. Now go get cleaned up supper will be done in a little bit."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kimiko was angry. Scratch that. She was downright pissed. She was craving sushi but of course her husband had forgotten to pick some up.

_Damnit Yukito! I told you to go shopping. But noo. You had a mission. _Thought Kimiko.

He had been gone for a week and her mood swings were getting worse. Yukito was either going to be in a world of hurt or pleasure when he got home. From his past experiences it would probably be the first. Miyo wasn't usually afraid of her mother but the past two weeks she had been afraid to even look at her. Even her pet fox Kagome knew to avoid Kimiko.

_Damn Yukito! If he thinks he's getting any action when he gets back he is going to be sadly mistaken._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He was losing his patience. He wanted to attack now. But he knew he was too weak.

"Damn it. Stupid bastard and your experiments!"

His only companion was a girl named Hotaru. She was about five foot five; she had shoulder length dark green hair and bright violet eyes. She had sworn loyalty to him. She would help him with anything he wished. She would lay her life down to protect him.

"Are you okay" she asked.

"Of course I am" he spat.

"I am just concerned for you" she said slightly hurt.

"Well don't be. I have been through worse than this."

"Of course. Forgive me."

_Soon. Soon I will have the strength to take revenge on that damned village and its hokage. _

"Leave me" he said coldly.

"Yes my lord" said Hotaru.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: hey everyone sorry the chapter's so short but I didn't want to give a whole lot away in just the first chapter.

Shrio: Hey Hiroko-baka

Me: yes Shiro-chan

Shiro: Is this fic going to suck as much as the last one.

Me: hey I got so good reviews from that.

Shrio: Yeah. Probably because they felt bad for you and your poor writing skills.

Me:… You're mean.

Shiro: Deal with it.

Me: anyway I probably won't have any lemon scenes in this story. Unless I feel like it. Or anyone asks. If someone asks then I will. Well see ya.


	2. Chapter 1

It's Always Calm Before the Strom

Me: I don't own Naruto if did I'd be rich!

Chapter 1

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto was having a bad day. First when he woke up he opened the door to his bath room, only to have a five gallon bucket of water dumped on his head. Then he dumped his ramen all over himself. When he got to his office he found out he still had to assign this year's Gennin to their teams. Then Kiba had barged into his office yelling about how Shrio had dyed his and Akamaru's hair. Then when he fell asleep Moegi punched him in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Cause you fell asleep. Plus I wanted a mission" she responded.

"Fine. Here's a B-rank to take out a bunch of bandits that have been harassing a small village on the outskirts of the land of fire" said Naruto.

"I guess that'll do" said Moegi.

"Next time why don't you just wake me up normally" said Naruto.

"Whatever."

"I need a vacation" said Naruto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito walked up to his door knowing he was going to get yelled at or have something thrown at him. He opened the door and walked in only to be tackled by his daughter.

"DADDY!"

"Hey Miyo. Miss me" he asked.

"Yup! So did Mommy" said Miyo.

Kagome ran into the room yipping. Then she jumped on Yukito and licked his face.

"Oh and Kagome missed you too" said Miyo with a smile.

"Okay, Kagome. Stop, I'm serious."

Kagome finally stopped licking Yukito's face and got off of him. Yukito sat up and wiped his face off. Then he rose to his feet. Then Kimiko came running into the room.

"Yukito!"

Kimiko ran up to him, threw her arms around him and kissed him. They stood there for a couple of minutes kissing until Miyo interrupted them.

"Ewww! That's gross" she said.

"Well if you don't want to see it get out" said Kimiko.

"Come on Kagome" said Miyo walking out of the room. Then Kimiko pushed Yukito down onto the couch and straddled his waist.

"I missed you" she said while rubbing his chest.

"Missed you too."

Kimiko leaned down and kissed Yukito and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Yukito put one hand on her waist while the other hand went to her left breast. Kimiko moaned into the kiss. Then Yukito got up.

"What are you doing" asked Kimiko.

Yukito responded by picking her up and carrying her to their bed room. Yukito laid her on the bed and kissed her. Kimiko moaned into the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. Once she had removed it she tossed it onto the floor. Yukito then grabbed his wife's shirt and pulled it off of her. Then he started to massage her breasts causing her to moan. Not wanting to wait any longer she grabbed his pants and boxers and pulled them down but his tail was yanked in the process.

"Ow! Easy Kimiko that kinda hurt" said Yukito.

"Sorry, I'm just so hot for you right now" she said.

Yukito smirked and pulled Kimiko's pants and panties down at the same time. Then he started to rub her wet slit causing her to moan. Yukito smirked then kissed her neck, then he started to slowly make his way down to her chest. Yukito trailed his lips down her breasts. Then Yukito took her right nipple into his mouth and started to tease it with his tongue.

"Ah, Yuktio" moaned Kimiko.

Yukito continued to play with his wife's breasts loving the moans she was letting out. He was just about to head further south when she stopped him.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing, I just want you inside me" she said.

"Alright" said Yukito.

Yukito lined his dick up with her pussy and thrust into her. They both moaned in pleasure. Not wanting to waste anytime Yukito started to thrust into her, slowly at first, but started to pick up speed.

"Oh Yukito! More Yukito. Harder! Faster Yukito" begged Kimiko.

Yukito happily obliged as he started to thrust harder into her loving the sounds she made.

"Oh god you're so tight Kimiko!"

"Oh Yukito, You're so good. More" she cried.

Yukito continued to thrust into her, enjoying every moment of it. Yukito felt himself reach his limit.

"Oh shit, Kimiko I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too baby! Come inside me" she begged.

Yukito thrust harder and faster, Kimiko's walls tightened around his dick as she screamed out and came. Yuktio, unable to take anymore came as well. The two collapsed onto the bed panting.

"I love you" said Kimiko.

"I love you too" replied Yukito.

Yukito pulled a blanket over them and the fell asleep in each other's arms.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hotaru walked into the training grounds to find it had been all but destroyed. There were scorch marks, craters, and debris everywhere. Training dummies were cleaved in two, targets were destroyed.

_Wow, he's getting his strength back faster than I thought. _

"What do you want?"

Hotaru turned to see the man sitting on the ground.

"I did what you asked."

"And?"

"Well the daughter does not possess the demons abilities" said Hotaru.

"And what of the body" he asked.

"There are no remains of the body of Sasuke Uchiha, nor his Sharringan."

He looked up at the sky.

"Very well. Leave" he said.

"Yes sir."

Hotaru turned and left him.

_Just a little bit longer. Then I will have my strength back. Then I will take everything you hold dear._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: and again sorry for a short chapter.

Yumi: hey when do Takuya and I get to be in this fic

Me: I have a plan for you I've just been suffering from writers block.

Orihime: YAY Chapter two is done!

Me: uh Orihime you're not in this story. You're not even in this anime. Or manga

Orihime: I know.

Naruto: hey you kinda sound like Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto don't be ridiculous.

Orihime: yeah. I don't think we sound alike.

Naruto: oh come on you sound exactly alike. It's like you're the same person but with a different body.

Me: I don't hear it.

Naruto: come on! Am I the only one that hears this.

Me: anyway Peace out


	3. Chapter 2

It's Always Calm Before the Strom

Me: Yukito

Yukito: Hiroko does not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He was growing very impatient. He wanted to go now! But he knew he wasn't strong enough to take on the Hokage. But that didn't mean he couldn't put fear into his heart.

"It's time."

Hotaru gasped. He couldn't be talking about.

"You mean?"

"Yes. It's time to pay the Hokage a visit."

"But you're not strong enough yet! You could get hurt!"

"Don't lecture me! I know my limits. But what you say is true. I don't have the strength to fight him or his demon son. But I can at least put fear into his heart. He wouldn't know I am too weak to fight him."

"When are you leaving" asked Hotaru.

"Now."

He got up and walked to his room. He took off his training clothes and put on a pair of loose black ankle-length pants and a long sleeve ultramarine shirt. Then he walked out of the room and stopped.

"Stay here."

"Yes sir" said Hotaru.

Then he took off towards the hidden leaf village.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Takuya and Yumi were on their way to the Amaguriama when they ran into Naruto. From the looks of it he had snuck out of his office again.

"Sneaking out again lord Hokage" asked Yumi.

"Yeah, I had to skip breakfast and Hinata is helping with a taijutsu lesson at the academy so I won't be able to get lunch" said Naruto.

"I thought, what's her name-"

"Kiyoshi" said Yumi.

"Yeah, got your food and stuff" said Takuya.

"Yeah she does. But her idea of meals are stuff loaded with freaking vegetables and crap like that. And then when I ask for ramen she says that I should eat something healthier. If I wanted someone to tell me what to eat I'd talk to Kakashi."

"Well we gotta go. Later" said Takuya.

"Okay."

After Takuya and Yumi left Naruto headed towards Ichiraku's. Ayame greeted him and took his order.

"So you were finally able to sneak out" she asked.

"Yeah. I was really getting tired of fruits and vegetables" Naruto replied.

"Well here's your ramen" she said as she handed Naruto his first bowl of many.

After Naruto had devoured about nine bowls of ramen he paid Ayame and took off towards his office.

_I'm going to be in big trouble when I get back. Kiyoshi will probably tear me a new one. _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito was walking down the street towards Naruto's when he walked into someone.

"Hey watch where- Yukito?"

_Great. I haven't seen him in years and I was hopping never to see him again, _thought Yukito.

"Byakuya."  
"it's been awhile" said Byakuya.

"Yeah" sadi Yukito.

"Listen I want to apologize for the way I acted when we were kids" said Byakuya.

"Wait, you remember that!"

"Yeah. It all came back about a year ago. I was an idiot. I had now right to say any of the things I did. I'm sorry, for everything. I already apologized to Yumi. I don't expect you to accept. I just thought I owed you."

Yukito just looked at him. This guy was so different from when they were kids. He was apologizing! This guy was the biggest asshole in the academy. But he had just asked for forgiveness.

"Apology accepted" said Yukito.

"Really?"

"Yeah, dude that was like a hundred years ago. Don't worry about it."

Byakuya looked at Yukito not believing that he had accepted so fast.

"Thank you" said Byakuya.

"No problem. I gotta go, see ya" said Yukito.

"Later" said Byakuya.

Yukito continued down the street towards his father's office.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto couldn't believe his luck. Kiyoshi was nowhere to be seen.

"Well at least I won't get my ass chewed for sneaking out again" said Nartuo.

"Don't be too sure" said Hinata.

"Aw damn it. Are you going to get on my case too" said Naruto.

"You shouldn't be sneaking out so much Naruto" said Hinata.

"I'm tired of the stuff Kiyoshi brings for my lunch" said Naruto.

"If you would just say something I would go get ramen for you" said Hinata.

"I don't want to bother you."

Naruto walked over to Hinata and put his arms around her. Then he kissed her.

"Naruto" moaned Hinata.

Naruto pushed Hinata against the wall and squeezed her left breast. But Hinata pushed him away.

"Naruto not here" she said.

"Sorry got a little carried away" Naruto said.

Naruto sat in his chair and looked at the paper work on his desk.

"Damn."

Then Yukito walked in.

"Hey dad you got any missions for me" he asked.

"As a matter of I do. I've got a B- rank misson for you. I want you to go to the land of Moon. Their king has had a few assassination attempts and some robberies."

"Cool. No problem" said Yukito.

"And try not to get him killed. Hikaru is a friend" said Naruto.

"Wow. Do you make friends ever where you go" asked Yukito.

"Pretty m-"  
But Naruto's sentence was cut short when the wall behind him exploded sending the three across the room. Hinata was thrown against the wall and knocked out, Yukito was almost thrown out the door, and Naruto was thrown against the wall as well.

"What the fuck was that" said Naruto.

Yukito shook his head free of debris.

"I have no damn clue. Mom!"

Yukito went over to check on his mother. Her head was bleeding where it had connected with the wall. But other than that she was fine.

Three anbu entered the room only to be struck down by kunai.

"What the fuck!"

"Hello Naruto. Demon."

Naruto looked towards the source of the voice. His heart almost stopped.

"No. It can't be."

"What the fuck! I KILLED YOU" yelled Yukito.

"Apparently not."

"It can't be you. Sasuke."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: okay I bet most of you expected that.

Shiro: no shit.

Me: Well anyway I My computer got a virus so I'll post whenever I can which won't be often.

Shiro: way to let everyone down

Me: thanks.


	4. Chapter 3

It's Always Calm Before the Storm

Me: I don't own Naruto.

Masturi: Gaara-sama owns me!

Me: Matsuri go home

Matsuri: okay *leaves*

Chapter 3

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Naruto and Yukito couldn't believe that Sasuke was alive. They had burned his body! So how was he standing here in front of them?

"Confused? You're wondering how I'm alive after you burnt my body."

"I can't believe it" said Naruto.

"Naruto you had better prepare yourself. Because you're about to have a war on your hands" then Sasuke turned and left.

"Wait, Sasuke" yelled Naruto.

YUkito grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Dad we can't go chasing after him right now. We need to make sure no one else is hurt and think of what to do next" said Yukito.

Naruto looked at him. He wanted to chase after Sasuke but he knew Yukito was right.

"Fine."

Hinata groaned and slowly sat up rubbing her throbbing head.

"What happened" she asked.

"Sasuke happened."

Hinata looked at Naruto confused.

"Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah" replied Yukito.

"But that doesn't make any sense! You two killed him ten years ago" said Hinata.

"Yeah we did. We even burnt his body" said Naruto.

"But then-" Hinata began.

"I don't know. Yukito go make sure no one else was injured."

"Right"

Yukito took off leaving Hinata and Naruto alone. Hinata looked into her husband's eyes and saw fear. She knew why he was afraid. If Sasuke Uchiha was truly alive: things were about to take a turn for the worse. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Naruto."

"Get Kiba, Hana, Hanabi, and Takuya in here now" said Naruto.

"Okay" said Hinata.

Hinata left to find the four ninja Naruto needed. Naruto looked out the window.

"Damn it Sasuke."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kiba, Hana, Hanabi, and Takuya stood in Naruto's office waiting for their orders.

"Sasuke Uchiha is alive" said Naruto.

They all gasped.

"But how? Didn't Yukito kill him" asked Hana.

"That's what we thought to. But as you can see we were mistaken."

"Couldn't it have been someone else? You know, using the transformation jutsu" asked Hanabi.

"No" said Yukito.

"This wasn't a transformation. He smelt exactly like Sasuke. But there was something else."

"What do you mean" asked Takuya.

"I smelt… snakes."

"Fuck" said Naruto.

"Snakes? What the hell does that have to do with anything" asked Takuya.

"Come to think of it I smell it to" said Hana.

"Yeah. Even though he wasn't here that long the smell is still here" said Kiba.

"Orochimaru, that fucking bastard" said Naruto.

"What" asked Kiba.

"Well during a mission when I was in Anbu, we infiltrated one of Orochimaru's hideouts. When we got there we found something that I wish I hadn't seen."

"What was it" asked Hanabi.

"Orochimaru was cloning people" said Hinata.

"Cloning?"

'You mean like making copies of people" asked Takuya.

"Yeah. We destroyed the place, but there were many others."

"So you think this Sasuke is a clone" asked Kiba.

"Yeah. I called you in hear so you could track down and destroy another clones or labs that Orochimaru built."

"But how are we supposed to know where they are" asked Hana.

"We'll ask Orochimaru."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Five minutes later the group and Kakashi were in a clearing.

"Alright Kakashi" said Naruto.

Kakashi started preforming hand signs.

"Tora Mi Inu Tatsu"(Tiger Snake Dog Dragon)

Then he clapped his hands together.

"Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation."

The ground cracked and a coffin slowly rose from the fissure. The lid opened to reveal a decayed Orochimaru. Then Kakashi took out the seal tag and stabbed Orochimau with it. Orochimaru's eyes snapped open.

"What is going on?"

"I've got some questions for you snake face" said Naruto.

"Oh Naruto. By the way you're dressed I see you have become Hokage."

"You've missed out on a lot. But I need some answers."

"Of course. Don't have much choice do I" said Orochimaru.

"This guy is creepy as hell" said Hanabi.

"Your labs where you were cloning, how many are there left."

"Well you destroyed all of them years ago. All but one."

"Where is it" said Naruto.

"It's in the hidden sound village of course. Under the headquarters."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Wait how can we trust you? How do we know you aren't lying to us" said Hanabi.

"My dear, what reason do I have to lie? I'm already dead. There's not much I can do" replied Orochimaru.

"That's all I needed, Kakashi"

"Before I go there is something you should know" said the ex- sannin.

"And what's that?"

"This Sasuke is stronger than the original. He has all my powers along with any that the original had."

"How did you-"

"Why else would you be concerned about something you supposedly took care of years ago. Farewell"

"Kakashi."

Kakashi released the jutsu.

"Alright, Hana Inuzka, Hanabi Hyuga, Takuya Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka, Yukito Uzumaki your mission is to infiltrate the hidden sound village and destroy the last cloning lab."

"Yes lord Hokage" they said in unison.

"Dismissed!"

Then they all took off.

Hinata walked up beside her husband.

"Naruto, it's only going to get worse isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" said Naruto.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke walked into his room and sat down. He had succeeded. Naruto was afraid, he had seen it in this eyes. Now all he had to do is wait till he was at full strength. Hotaru came in and gave him his meal and asked if he needed anything.

"No, leave" he said coldly.

"Yes lord Sasuke" said Hotaru.

"You better be ready Naruto. Because a storm is coming."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Okay I have a few things to say about some of the reviews I've been getting. First a couple of people have complained about my stories having OC's. My response is If you don't like OC's then don't fucking read it. Also people are complaining about me putting myself in my fics. I don't do that. I don't put my personality into my OC's. If I wanted to put my personality into an OC I'd name it Hiroko. But I don't like putting myself into fics so I won't do that. And another thing is the paring. one of the first reviews I got for Demon child and this fic was that they hated the plot and pairing. If you don't like the pairing THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT! No one is forcing you to read anything. If you don't like the plot don't read it. Don't just put reviews saying how much you hate the plot or paring. If you don't like how the story sounds don't click on it. The reason my sequel is minor NaruHina is because I wanted to focus more on their kids. I sorry if you don't like it. But that's just how I'm writing it. I apologize if I offend anyone. But frankly It pisses me off. I don't go to a Sasuhina, or NaruSaku fic and hate on them. So please don't do it to my fics. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, but people going to fics just to say they hate it is a douche move. And If you hate OC stories for whatever reasons then don't read them. If anyone thinks this is just a waste of time to write well whatever.

Hinata: I'm glad you decided to continue your story Hiroko=sama

Me: thanks Hinata-hime. Alright peace

ヒロコうずまき


	5. Chapter 4

It's Always Calm Before the Storm

Me: who wants to do the disclaimer?

Tsume: I'll do it.

Me: cool

Tsume: Hiroko-baka doesn't own Naruto so get the hell over it.

Me: You know you creep me out.

Tsume: good

Chapter 4

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito and his squad had been traveling for a two days before they got to Otogakure.

"So this is the sound village huh" said Hanabi.

"Yeah, be careful. We might have kicked these guys' asses but that doesn't mean they gone for good" said Kiba.

"Alright Yukito and Takuya, I want you two to go in and find any information you can and then destroy that place. Me, Hanabi, and Kiba will stay out here in case someone shows up and tries to get in" said Hana.

"Right" said Yukito.

"Alright, be safe you guys" said Takuya.

"You too" said Kiba.

Yukito and Takuya walked into the building and began looking for anything that they thought would be useful info. After about fifteen minutes of searching Yukito decided that it was time to plant the explosives.

"Alright, there's a stairway underneath the bed."

"The bed?"

"Well at least it's original and not behind a bookshelf" said Yukito charging a Rasengan.

"Yeah, what's up with things hidden behind bookshelves all the time" asked Takuya.

"Don't know."

Yukito slammed the Rasengan through the bed and into the floor destroying the door to the stairwell.

"Could you be any louder" complained Takuya.

"Yes" said Yukito.

Yukito and Takuya started down the stairway. After a couple of minutes they reached the bottom. They stoppe large metal door the size of a vault.

"Huh, that's a big door."

"No shit. Probably to keep anything that gets out of control locked in" said Takuya.

"Well let's break this bastard down."

Yukito charged another Rasengan and slammed it into the door but was thrown back.

"Okay, that didn't work."

"Idiot! This door was meant to keep experiments created by _Orochimaru _in. So a rasengan isn't going to do much" said Takuya.

"Yeah yeah."

Yukito got to his feet and looked at the door. Then he noticed that it had three large locks on it. But they weren't any kind of locks he had seen. There was no way to unlock them, no latches or bolts.

"Hey Takuya what kind of locks are these?"

Takuya walked over to the door and studied the locks.

"Well haven't seen these in a while" said Takuya.

"What are they?"

"They're chakra locks" said Takuya.

"Chakra locks?"  
"Basically they are locks that are activated by having chakra applied to them usually a specific person's chakra."

"So you're saying that this door will only open with Orochimaru's chakra" said Yukito.

"That's right."

"Damn it!"

"But now that he's dead opening this thing shouldn't be a problem."

"What do you mean" asked Yukito.

"Well some chakra locks remained locked and unlock able even after the owner dies. But these are not like those. These locks are designed to reset after the owners die. So all we have to do is reprogram the locks with some of our chakra and we can open it" said Takuya.

"Sweet."

Takuya gathered chakra into his hands and placed them on the door. The chakra spread until it covered the door. Then Takuya took his hands away.

"That should do it."

"Alright, let's open this thing already" said Yukito.

Yukito grabbed the door and pulled it open with a loud creak. Then he and Takuya walked into the room and looked around. The room was full with containers filled with bodies some missing half their body, some limbs, and some parts here and there. There were bodies on dissection tables and different tools and instruments.

"This place is disgusting" said Yukito.

"Yeah" agreed Takuya.

"I'll see if I can find any info and you set the explosives" said Yukito.

"Got it."

Yuktio activated his byakugan and scanned the room for any type of documents that might be help full. Takuya was just finishing up with the explosives when he heard glass shattering. He turned around to see one of the experiments had woken up and broke out of its tank. It was about seven feet tall with patches of scales on his body one arm was almost twice as long as the other and long hollow fangs.

"Oh shit!"

"What the hell did you do Yukito?"

"Nothing! It just broke out" said Yukito.

Yukito took out a kunai and slashed a line from the creature's stomach to his neck. But the wound almost instantly closed up.

"Crap" said Yukito.

"Did that thing just heal" asked Takuya.

"Yeah and pretty damn fast."

"Shadow Strangle Jutsu" said Takuya.

Takuya's shadow shot forward and crawled up the creature's body and then started to squeeze its neck. But then another creature burst from its tank and speared him to the ground. This one had a teeth like a large cat, three inch claws on each hand and foot and had now eyes. The reptilian creature recovered from Takuya's jutsu and continued to attack Yukito. The creature swung its longer arm and caught Yukito upside the head sending him through three empty tanks and into a wall. Yukito summoned three shadow clones and charged it. One clone kicked it in the side, another in the back, and Yukito delivered a right hook to its jaw. But the creature just stood there as though nothing happened.

"Well this sucks."

Takuya was trying his best not to get turned into coleslaw by the feline like creature. He was trying to get away so he could think of a strategy but this thing wasn't making it easy for him.

"Damn it, get the hell away from me. "

The creature lashed out with its claws and raked them across Takuya's face.  
"Ahh, Damn! That hurt like a-"

He was cut off by the cat-creature making another attempt to rip his face off.

"All right since you don't seem to want to let me get away I'll have to fight you head on!"

Takuya took out two Kunai and slashed at the creature. He pressed the creature harder and harder but it kept dodging Takuya's attacks.

"Damn it! Wind style: Air Bullets"

Takuya shot three large bursts of air out of his mouth but none made contact with his enemy.

"Damn it."

"How you doing over there" asked Yukito.

"What the hell does it look like!"  
"I don't think this could get any worse" sadi Yukito.

But of course it always does. At that time three more creatures burst from their tanks.

"You just had to say it didn't you" said Takuya.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: so how'd ya like it?

Renji: when are you going to write a Bleach fic?

Me: When I'm done with this one.

Uryu: It's not like it's going to be any good.

Me: Wow. Thanks.

Naruto: You sound like Shino!  
Me: oh come on not this again.

Naruto: what he does.

Shino: You must need you're hearing checked. Why? Because we sound nothing alike.

Uryu: I agree.

Naruto: whatever. You know what I've noticed?

Me: your lack of intelligence?

Naruot: no whenever you 'killed' Hinata and Yukito you got a lot of hate for it. With Shikamaru too.

Me: And?

Naruto: well when you killed Sakura no one said anything about it.

Me:… huh, I guess nobody really cared. I kinda feel bad for killing her though. Well anyway I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 5

Me: anybody want to do the disclaimer.

Naruto: no

Tsume: no

Temari: no

Takuya: no

Me: fine I'll do it. I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yukito landed hard on his back. These things just wouldn't go down. I didn't matter what Yukito and Takuya threw at it, they just kept coming.

"Alright try this, Fireball Rasengan!" (lame name, I know)  
Yukito applied his affinity for fire to his rasengan then he charged the reptilian creature and shoved the rasengan into its chest. The creature was engulfed in flame and was sent into a wall.

"And stay down."

The creature struggled to its knees.

"Damn it I said _stay_ down."

Takuya wasn't fairing much better. He was taking on the cat creature and a creature that resembled bear. It was eight feet tall, bulky, and had massive strength.

"Shadow paralysis Jutsu!"

The bear like enemy feel on his stomach but just as fast as he fell he started to recover.

"Damn it just die already" said Takuya.

"Takuya" called Yukito.

"What?"  
"We need to seal this room and set the explosives off. We don't have time to waste with these things."

"Damn."

Yukito and Takuya ran to the door while the creatures followed.

"Let's get this damn door shut" said Yukito.

Takuya and Yukito pushed the door shut and Takuya sealed the locks.

"Now let's get out of here and blow this hell hole up."

Yukito and Takuya headed up stairs and outside to meet the others.

"It's about time you two got out here" said Hanabi.

"Yeah we thought we were going to have to go down there and help" said Kiba.

"Well you going blow this thing up or what" said Hana.

"Yeah" said Takuya.

Takuya did a hand sign. They all heard a loud explosion.

"Well that took care of that. And hopefully those experiments too" said Yukito.

"Experiments" said Hanabi, "what experiments?"  
Just then the creatures that Yukito and Takuya were fighting burst out of the rubble.

"Those experiments" said Yukito.

"What the hell" said Kiba.

One of the creature attacked Kiba. It had gray skin, it was as large as the bear creature, and had a large horn in place of its nose. It stocks its nose down pointing towards Kiba and charged.

"Not too smart are you?"  
Kiba threw six kunai at him. But they just bounced off and the creature kept coming. Kiba jumped to the side and the rhino like creature plowed right into a tree.

"Come on Akamaru!"

Akamaru barked in response.  
"Man beast transformation!"

Akamaru and Kiba charged the rhino guy.

"Fang over fang!"

Kiba and Akamaru hit the creature head on, but it didn't leave a single mark.

"Damn" said Kiba.

The rhino creature turned and swung a fist at Kiba, but he dodged. Akamaru ran behind him and stabbed the creature in the neck only to have the kunai's blade break.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought" said Kiba.

_This guy's like a rhino, so head on attacks won't work; normally a rhino's weak point is its soft chest and stomach. But that doesn't seem to be the case here. Kunai and shuriken are useless. So what do I do, _thought Kiba.

"I got it!"  
Kiba reached behind his back and unsheathed his chakra blade.

"Let's hope this works" said Kiba.

Kiba charged his blade with chakra and charged the creature. Kiba slashed the blade across the creature's chest causing blood to spray from the wound.

"Ha! I guess that worked" said Kiba.

Akamaru pulled out his own chakra blade and charged the creature. Kiba slashed its left leg while Akamaru slashed its torso. The rhino bellowed in anger and punched Kiba in the chest, sending him into a tree. Kiba got up and groaned.

"Damn it, that hurt" he moaned.

Kiba ran over to join Akamaru again. Akamaru stabbed the creature in the stomach then Kiba slashed at his chest. The rhino grabbed Akamaru and tossed him several feet away then he swatted Kiba away and charged Akamaru.

"No" yelled Kiba.

Kiba ran in front of Akamaru and was impaled by the rhino's horn. Kiba hacked up blood and fell to his knees.

"Gotcha" said Kiba.

The creature fell back and crashed to the ground with the chakra blade sticking out of its chest.

"One down" said Kiba before he blacked out.

Hanabi was fighting a harpy like creature. It had long sharp talons on each hand and foot; instead of hair it had dark red feathers, and dark blue and black feathers going from its wrist's to its shoulder. The harpy lashed out and caught Hanabi's shoulder. Hanabi let out a yelp and thrust her palm forward and nailed it in the stomach sending the creature into a tree. The harpy got up and squawked at her then charged.

"Eight trigrams: Palms Rotation."

Hanabi spun and the harpy slammed against the wall of chakra. The harpy recovered and tried to slash her throat but Hanabi blocked and delivered a gentle fist to its chest. The creature screeched in rage and raked its talons across Hanabi's chest leaving four long cuts. Hanabi screamed in pain then she ran towards it and started attacking it. She was only able to land three hits. The harpy started swinging at her, trying to shred her to pieces. But Hanabi dodged and hit it in the stomach with a gentle fist. The harpy lunged at her again but Hanabi rolled to the side and flung three kunai at it. Two of them missed but the third hit the creature in the stomach. It screeched at her and lashed out but Hanabi blocked and kicked it in the chest. The harpy cried out in pain and rage, and then it ran at Hanabi and grabbed her throat. It started to squeeze her neck, its talons digging into her neck. Hanabi thrust her palm into its chest.

"Eight Trigrams: Air Palm!"

The harpy was blown back into a tree and Hanabi was blown backwards but recovered and rushed the harpy.

"Eight trigrams: 64 palms!"

Hanabi struck the every one of the harpy's chakra points leaving it powerless. Then Hanabi shoved a paper bomb down its throat and jumped away. Then the harpy exploded.

"Well that was fun" she said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: I probably should have made those guys harder to beat.

Ed Elric: heh I could take these guys down no problem. You ninjas are no match for us alchemists.

Naruto: Oh yeah? Come say that to my face shorty!

Me: now you've done it.

Ed: YOU WANNA COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!?

Me: well I better take care of this before they kill each other. Please review. Arigato!


	7. authors note

I know I've done this a few times already but I'm putting this story up for adoption. For good this time. I just don't have time to write. That and I'm just not motivated to write anymore. So if you're intrested send me a message.


End file.
